


Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fate

They are solmates.

Who have each other's, 

Signature on their bodies. 

They are destined to be together. 

It is fate.


End file.
